


A Friend

by SuzuyaJuzo



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Cringe, Eventual Smut, Kinky, M/M, Narrator has a body, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo
Summary: In Which Stanley Is Lonely And Asks Narrator For A Friend





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stanley Parable Fic sorry if it sucks.

Narrator/Stanley; a Friend.  
“All of his co-workers were gone. What could it mean?” The Narrator said once again. I had heard these words many times. I sighed. I sat down at one of his co-workers desks. ”Stanley stood still for a long amount of time. It’s a game he liked to play. Seeing how long he could go without dying. He was excellent at it. Let’s observe the genius at work.” I laughed. ‘Don’t you remember how many times I’ve done this?’ I thought to The Narrator. ‘Can you give me someone to talk to? Let one other person in the building with me?’ I plead to The Narrator. 

“If you follow five orders exactly maybe I will let you have a ‘friend’.” Narrator spoke. “And for god’s sakes call me Alex. That is my name after all” He mumbled that last part. “Okay then Alex.” I said aloud. “What do I need to do?” I got out of the chair, awaiting instructions. “Click on door 417 three times then go to the broom closet.” He said. Almost immediately I; went to the door 417 clicked thrice, and then went through the left door to the get to the broom closet. 

The light was off that was a first. “Good you’re here” I hear him say, the door shuts behind me. I feel someone touch my shoulder. I hear footsteps. I shiver. “Such a good boy Stanley~. Only four things left to do then you might get a friend Stanley.” A sweet sultry voice says it sends shivers down my back. It sounds like Alex. “Alex?” I ask sending it to the darkness. “Is that you? Are you in here?” I ask quietly my eyes have finally adjusted and I see a male figure probably around 25-30. Same as me. If that was Alex, he didn’t look all that bad. I realized I had fallen in love with his voice. I played his game over and over again, because I liked his voice. The voice game him purpose a friend. A lover in… That ending. I blushed at my thoughts. “I forgot about that ending Stanley.” The voice presumably Alex, said. “You were so beautiful.” The figure says near my ears. “Who are you?” I ask confused. “You should know now Stanley.” He says snapping and turning on the lights. 

“It’s me Alex.” He says smirking his body coming into full view. He is about 6’3 where as I am only 5’10 not too much taller (Only five inches) but still tall enough. With dark hair and bright blue eyes. He had a prominent Jawline but soft features. He was ¬Beautiful Handsome pretty, hot as hell honestly. Yet, he was handsome. Damn. “What do I need to do now Alex?” I ask my voice rough and raspy. “You shall look around and find out why I brought you here.” he says looking down at me. “Yes sir” I say. Before observing the surroundings of this closet. What used to be duct tape and other items like that was replaced with various… Toys. Sex toys. I laugh nervously only three things left to do. 

“What else should I do?” I ask blushing. “Kiss Me,” he says coming up behind me and spinning me around. “Okay” I say a bit nervous. I lean forward and kiss Alex. Pulling back, he says, “That was barely a kiss come on I’ll start it for you.” He leans forward and kisses me I kiss back he rubs his tongue against my lip. I don’t open it he bites my lip I gasp he takes the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I let out a small moan, embarrassed I blush. He pulls away “Your third order is to make that sound again.” “In order to make that sound I need you to bite my lip again.” I say looking away. He moves my face towards his again and takes my lip between his teeth I moan again louder this time. “Number four bite my neck.” he says simply moving his head to the side allowing access to his neck. I comply; I bite on his neck and suck lightly. Creating a small hickey. 

“Last order. Tell me. Do you like me? More than a friend.” He asks me I respond, “Yes I do. I do like you.” I truly love Alex especially his voice. “Will you stay here as my Partner in these games?” I ask curiously. “Why not” he says smiling. I smile back. “I’m Glad. But what is the purpose of those Toys in here?” I ask blushing and Pointing towards one of them. “Oh we will get to those later.” He said with a wink. I blushed “how about we use them now?” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it (i doubt you will) feel free to Kudos and Comment (I need fuel. I need a steady diet of Kudos and Comments J.K. but please)


	2. Part Two: Sorry But I Don't Think Smut Is A Good Idea So Early On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much requested Second Chapter sorry it sucks

“How about we use them now?” I say but I immediately regret it “wait never mind I’m sorry I am not ready for that.” I say frantically. “That’s okay. We don’t have to I just generated this body I have no clue How it works in this game.” He says smiling. I was still flustered. He hugged me calming me down somehow. “It’s okay you don’t have to feel conflicted about anything what you want you can just say.” He says rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I instantly melt into the touch of Alex. He is so calming it’s strange. “Thanks for that.” I held his hand just standing, relishing in the moment. “You look so calm and peaceful.” He said bringing me back to reality. “Oh- um what?” I asked I hadn’t heard him completely. “Never mind, you just looked… never mind.” He blushed; it was cute. I let out a small giggle. He smiled. As did I. 

We walked out of the broom closet and walked toward the staircase. “If I continue this route we won’t be able to stay together or will you come with me for the freedom ending?” I ask quietly, my voice filled with sadness. I sound like I’m on the verge of tears. “I don’t know Stanley. I don’t know. I want to come with you so badly but I don’t know if I can.” He says, I look over at his face a few tears start to fall. I lead him to sit on the stairs. “I don’t know.” He repeats again the tears overflowing. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling his neck into my shoulder. “It’ll be okay. We will be fine.” My voice was breaking I was trying to reassure myself. I started to cry quietly just letting it flow. “I’m sorry I made you get attached to me.” Alex says, still crying into my shoulder. I tried my best to comfort him but since I haven’t had actual human contact in so long, I’m sure I was failing. I began to shoosh him quietly. Kind of like how some would do to a pet.

We sat like that for an hour or two after we calmed down. “Hey want to give it a try?” I said referring to the freedom ending. He smiled at me “Sure.” I got up and helped him up. “Come on” I said with a smile. I was hoping we could leave this facility and live together in a house with no more mind control or button mashing. I really hope this works. We start up the stairs and walk slowly not wanting to waste a moment but not knowing what to say. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but it was silent. We were enjoying each other’s company. I held his hand once we got to the hallway that lead to the boss’s office. I leaned my head on his shoulder since I was a bit shorter than he was. We smiled; happy we have had this chance for the game to allow this. “Alex?” I said quietly as to not scare him. “Yes Stanley?” “You still can manipulate the game right?” I asked having a plan for once. “Yes, why?” “Can you make sure the code will allow two people to exit the building with me?” I felt him nod and his eyes went a creamy white color for a few moments before turning back to his normal and oh-so beautiful blue. “We should for sure be able to go through now. I checked the code and the allowed amount of entities to pass through the door is now three.” I smiled. “Ready then Alex?” I said he nodded again we grasped our hands together and started to walk through to the boss’s office. “The pin is 2-8-4-5,” He says quietly as I punch in the pin.   
The door opens and we take a deep breathe looking at each other for a moment. Suddenly I feel like I can’t look away but that really I don’t want to. I want to get in one last kiss before we have to leave so I lean forward and it seems Alex had the same idea. Our lips touch and it feels like sparks are erupting all around us. It was just a quick little kiss but it felt like the world. “We should get going.” I said, and so we started down the long hallway leading to the mind control facility. As we walked we continued holding hands, if anyone saw us they would probably think we were adorable. I walked through the facility worried but his hand had a calming energy to it. We walked to the button to turn it off. The door started to open and we walked towards it. Before we walked out we sat and watched the door open. Enjoying the view, sure it was bright but the sun was setting and everything was beautiful and enchanting. The different shades of blue, purple, and orange all mixing together to make the most beautiful creation. We walked through the door slowly counting every second.


	3. Authors Note

So I am pissed and will not be putting out another chapter for a while because I'm writing all of this on my school laptop which is due back tommorow also my USB that had over 200 word documents on it including this one was deleted because some asshole at my school decided to bend it which made all of my files dissapear so i am very sorry but i will have to start over on the chapters i was working on and until i get a new laptop i can't really work on them so i apologize if i'm gone for a while. 

\- Winter


End file.
